bleachvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Lea Keikatsa
Lea Keikatsa (LEE KAY-KA-TSA) is an Arrancar, although he commonly calls himself a Hollow. He was created in the Void and his Spiritual Composition is made directly opposite of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. He is also a Void Star, one of the only type of Souls not derived from human spirit Appearance He bears a striking resemblance to Ulquiorra Cifer to the point when Ulquiorra first appeared in Karakura Town Ichigo mistook him for Lea and Yammy mistook him for Ulquiorra (Something he soon realized was not ture). His Special Gigai that was custom made to house a Hollow, looks like an average high schooler, with the exception of his pale skin which when asked about he explains is a "Recessive mutation".... and it works. When he leaves his Gigai he wears an average Arrancar attire. With the exception of an exceptionally long Zanpakto (longer than his body) tied to his back. His Hollow mask is also exactly like Ulquiorra's. Also, Lea can change change his appearance by manipulating his Reiryoku to cover parts of his body that make him stand out. First used when he, Ichigo, Uryū, Orihime, and Chad invade the Seireitei he commonly uses it to change the color of his white uniform to look like a black Shihaksho, reduce the size of his Zanpaktō by half, and can hide his helmet like mask. He used to have a Hollow hole and the whites of his eyes used to be black, but after realizing that his friends were apart of his heart, it sealed itself up and the whites of his eyes turned white. Personality Originally he was very apathetic and blunt. Calling Yoruichi a 'defective cat' since Rukia told him Cat's couldn't talk. After his training in the Void he obtained a more normal personality. He laughed and acted like a normal human being despite being a Hollow. He isn't arrogant like Ulquiorra, seriously weighing the possibility of loss before entering a fight. He is also quite intelligent, and quickly able to grasp the situation of a fight and turn the tables in his favor. He is capable of manipulating his Opponent's into playing into one of his traps as if he was convincing a child from Rukongai to help him steal food. He doesn't like this ability and reserves it for opponent's on the Captain and Espada level, being taught by Rukia that deception is the tool of one who is incapable of doing something with their own two hands. Unlike normal Hollows, he never has felt the need to devour human souls. This is because the emotion of Hunger is never imprinted upon him. The void does not create a personality for Void Star's because emotions are not cosidered 'real' and are there for part of the Nothingness of the Void, so when the Void uses its powers of Creation it cannot create emotions or personalities, leaving personality up to chance. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Lea was born in the void the moment Ichigo recieved his Soul Reapers powers from Rukia. The Void created him to be the equal and opposite force to contain Ichigo, therefore Ichigo's power were given two months to develop before Lea was interjected into the world of the living. Not long afterwords he was intercepted by Rukia and Ichigo, responding to a Hollow alert. Ichigo thought Lea was a Whole until the gaping hole in his chest and mask remnant was revealed. Ichigo proceeded to attack Lea who drew his Zanpaktō and fought back. It was then that Ichigo and Rukia discovered that Lea had not hunger in his heart. Rukia called him down from the telephone pole he hopped onto and asked him to sleep, upon which he collapsed onto the grass. It was then that Rukia explained to Ichigo what the Void was. The next day Lea showed up to Ichigo's house and told Ichigo's dad that the he was a cousin of Rukia, had lost his wallet, and that he had no place to stay. Isshin, greatly over exagerating the situation, agrees. Both Ichigo and Lea arrive at Karakura High shortly afterwords. The day is relatively short and on the walk home Ichigo comments on the lack of a Hollow Alert. Several days later its seen that Lea is comfortably settling into life in High school and has even made some new friends. Its also seen that he is assisting in Ichigo and Rukia's Hollow hunts. Then one day on such hunt Lea is attacked by Uryū Ishida, or rather hunted by Uryū seeing as he is chased for several days. Rukia and Ichigo arived in the middle of one the hunts and managed to save him. Uryū introduced himself as the last Qiuncy to which Lea responded "SHUT UP!" seeing as Lea felt he had lost the right to say anything. Rukia reminded him that he had mistaken him for a Hollow and should be more tolerant of such a mistakes. Uryū says that either way he would have been killed and departs. Lea follows Rukia to the Urahara shop where Kisuke explains what Quincies were. When Lea discovered that Hollows killed by Quincies are forever destroyed he worries that he might be killed by Uryū, Rukia says if it comes to that she'll allow herself to be shot instead. Meanwhile Ichigo confronts Uryū and accepts his offer of a competition. Uryū reveals the pu After Uryū crushes the hollow bait and begins the competition with Ichigo, Lea feels a powerful clawing in the depths of his Heart. He tells Rukia he feels something really bad is about to happen and feels the part of his Gigai where the Hollow Hole would be. At that moment Rukia recieves multiple Hollow alerts. At this point the battle between Uryū and Ichigo was at its hieght and the Hollows being summoned began to increase in strength. Lea felt his heart began to weaken, as the silent song of the Hollow bait began to gnaw at him. When Rukia and Lea met up with Ichigo, Ichigo explains the situaion to Rukia who proceeds to berate Uryū saying that Lea's Hollow like Soul would be drawn in by the bait and if the battle didn't end soon Lea would be killed. Uryū confesses that the amount of Hollow bait he used should only have summoned weak Hollows. Then a Garganta rift opens up, and the Menos Grande emerges. However at this point the strain is too much on Lea and he passes out. The next day Lea wakes up in the Urahara shop, Urahara explains to him that he almost turned into a higher grade Hollow, and that he should consider himself lucky that he's not wandering the barren deserts of Hueco Mundo. Lea responds by saying "You have a werid hat." and leaves. Lea returns to school and notices Rukia is depressed about something. He bugs her until she finally spills. She tells him that the Soul Society would notice the Menos that appeared in the world of the living and would no doubt come to investigate and realize she was there as well. She revealed it was only a matter of time before the Soul Society came and took her away. Lea raected to this in shock asking if there was anyway to appeal to let her stay. She smiled at him and lied, saying that although there was no way to appeal to let her stay, there was a way to let her come back. Lea took relief in this and contiued his regular school day. When Ichigo and Lea return home they notice Rukia's lack of being there and Lea is worried about what she said. Then when Ichigo finds Kon tapped to the back of the toilet Lea is confused as to why 'The Defective Stuffed Animal' was doing in the bathroom. Kon yells at him saying that he is not defective. Lea argues that Rukia didn't tell him that stuff animals talk, therefore Kon is defective. Kon says that Rukia was wrong to which Lea responds telling him that Rukia is never wrong. Ichigo asks Kon why he was in the bathroom and Kon proceeds to tell them about Rukia leaving. At this Lea uses the Soul Candy Rukia gave him and jumps out the window in chase. When Lea finally catches up with Rukia, he arrives just in time to see Uryū defeated by Renji. He draws his Zanpakto and steps in front of Rukia who yells at him to run. Renji asks what Squad he's from, thinking that Lea was a Soul Reaper. Lea says he has no Squad causing Renji to ask if he was the human that stole her powers. Lea tells Renji that he is not a Soul Reaper or a Human, Renji then accuses him of lying. Lea insists he is telling the truth causing Renji to sarcastically ask that if he's not a Soul Reaper or Human that he must be a Hollow. Lea points to the Hollow hole on his chest and his mask asking if Renji was blind. At hearing this Byakuya steps up to challenge 'the mongrel Hollow'. Rukia begs Byakuya not to kill Lea, prompting Lea to ask who Byakuya is. Rukia tells him that Byakuya is her older brother, looking away. Lea raises his Zanpakto as Byakuya draws his own, Lea is then ordered to step aside by Byakuya, Lea asks if Rukia will ever return if she is taken back to the Soul Society. Byakuya tells him that Rukia has comitted one of the worst Crimes in Soul reaper history and that she will be serverly punished. He asks what her punishment for a transfer of Soul Reaper Power, and Dishonoring the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, is death. Enraged and angered at this statement Lea charges at Byakuya asking about how he could sentance his own sister to death, but is efortlessly defeated by Byakuya's Senka technique. As he lies on the street beaten and bleeding he looks up at Rukia, and smiles before remarking on the quality of a brother she has. Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya are all surprised he's still alive, Lea says that he's surprised as well. He stares into Rukia's eyes and says that if he lives through this, somehow he will invade the Soul Society and rescue her. She calls him an idiot and tell him to lie there and enjoy the little bit of life he has left, and not to risk his life for his teacher. He shakes his head saying that not if, but when he frees her, it won't be for a teacher, that it will be for his big sister, and then passes out. Relationships Lea's relationships are quite diverse, ranging from complete hatred to blind adoration and kind friendship. But an observation made by Captain Kyoroku is that "Everyone that boy comes into contact with has a 95% of becoming his friend." That statement has proven to be correct. Rukia Kuchiki He has quite a strong relationship with Rukia Kuchiki, she being the one that imprinted on his blank mind when he first emerged from the void. He veiws her as a sisterly figure, often going out of the way to do nice things for her, causing the students of Karakura high to veiw him as being in love with her, despite the ruse of him being her cousin, and other Soul Reapers veiwing it as Idol worship. This trait arose after he saw the way Byakuya treat her, and decided to be a kinder 'brother' than Byakuya is, ultimatly suceeding in that task when he saves her from Execution. At first she veiwed him like a smaller brother, a child that needed to be raised. But that notion quickly fades when she sees the level of power he ammased in the time she had been captured. But she hadn't finished teaching him about emotions and quite frequently has to tell him how to deal with girls. Quotes "You have a weird hat old man"-To Urahara "Why was the Defective Stuffed animal taped to the toilet?"-To Ichigo "Why would someone's older brother willingly bring them to their death?"- To Byakuya "If.... no, when I come and Rescue you from the Soul Society. I'll bring you back not because you're my teacher. But because you're my sister."- To Rukia